


A secret thought

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [138]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Doctor John Watson, Gen, John is a Saint, Pining John, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sick Mycroft, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John secretly finds Sherlock adorable (Annoying AF, but adorable)December 15th: Seasonal illness / The Case of the Frozen Corpse





	A secret thought

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Seriously John?” Sherlock was looking over his blogger’s shoulder.

Rolling his eyes at the umpteenth interruption, the doctor sighs loudly. “What? Again?"

“You’re going to call this ‘The Case of the Frozen Corpse’?” The detective was ensconced in a thick blanket, clearly suffering from a terrible cold. “You’re always too melodramatic!” Sherlock replies before sneezing in the most adorable way.

 _How is it possible for someone so annoying to be so damn cute at the same time…?_ John secretly thoughts. “The body was found in a giant block of ice. It was frozen… Deeply frozen… Frozen-as-ice-frozen…”

“I think John has a point there, brudder mine.” Mycroft intervenes from the sofa in a hoarse voice.

Clearly annoyed, Sherlock turns toward his brother frowning. “Shut up Mycroft! And what are you doing in our flat anyway?”

“I’m sick…” He does look miserable, all puffy and red. “And you’re living with a doctor…”

“You are in charge of the bloody NHS! Find yourself another doctor!”

Using his captain’s voice, John shouts, “Silence! Both of you!”

“But…” Sherlock protests.

“No!” He points at a chair. “Sit and drink your honeyed tea!” As Mycroft snorted, John adds “And you too! …Fucking unbelievable! All day I have to deal with my patient's sniffles and sneezing and complaints, and now I’ve got to deal with both Holmes’ brothers!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
